HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS:Naissance Of The Brightchild
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: Grandpa Goliath reads the Gargoyle version of the First Christmas to his granddaughter, Avalon. Enjoy and happy holidays. Please, if you read this...leave a review. Thank you.


Saga: The Tome of Tactius  
Story:  
Rating: G  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A FICTIONALIZATION OF THE BIRTH OF JESUS CHRIST FROM A 'GARGOYLES' PERSPECTIVE. THIS IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANY WHO READ THIS, BUT I HAVE TAKEN LIBERTIES WITH THE BIBLE FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY. I HAVE ADDED FICTIONAL POINTS TO THIS TALE. IF THIS MIXTURE OF FICTION AND THE BIBLE OFFENDS YOU, PLEASE GO AWAY.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GARGOYLES; THEY BELONG TO DISNEY AND THE GREAT GARGOYLE OF THE GALAXY, GREG WEISSMAN. I DON'T OWN THE PEOPLE IN THE BIBLE. THEY BELONG TO GOD. ALL OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR DEITY, DENIGODDESS2001. I AM WRITING NOT WRITING THIS FOR PROFIT (OR IN THIS CASE 'PROPHET'). PLEASE DO NOT SUE OR STRIKE ME DOWN WITH LIGHTNING FOR BLASPHEMY.  
  
I have used the following portions of the Bible to better tell this story.  
King James Version: Matthew 1:18-24, Matthew 2:1-12, Luke 1:26-35, Luke 2:1-20  
  
**************  
Christmas Eve 2016  
  
Angela's daughter, Avalon studied the nativity scene that adorned the fireplace mantle in the Gargoyle's living quarters. The little lass carefully examined each figurine with great care as her Grandfather Goliath held her by the waist to better see the nativity. She ran her small cerulean talons over each porcelain piece until she spotted the winged Gargoyle perched alongside the four wise men.  
  
"Grandpa, why's there a Gargoyle by the baby Jesus?" Avalon stared with amazed green eyes at her Grandfather.  
  
Goliath playfully tussled the curly titian ringlets. "Come with me to the library, Poppet, and let me tell you a story."  
  
He took the little hatchling by the hand and led her down the stone corridor to the great library. He pulled out two leather-bound volumes and laid them upon the table. He sat in a comfortable recliner in the corner of the library. He smiled as Avalon scrambled onto his lap. "Grandpa, are you gonna read me a story?"  
  
"Yes, Poppet." His low baritone chuckled as he reached for the first book. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
"It's a book, Grandpa." She chimed.  
  
He ran his talons along the gold letters imprinted upon the front cover. "What do these words say?"  
  
"B-I-B-L-E." She spelled slowly. "Bibble?"  
  
"Bible, little one." He rested his brow upon her granddaughter's. He marveled that she was barely ten winter's old and already knew much of the written word. "This is the book that many Humans and Gargoyles hold close to their hearts."  
  
"Uncle Alex reads me stories from it all the time." She grinned. "He gives me candy too. He makes the book come alive sometimes when he does his - Maggie - magid- magiddick."  
  
"Magick, Avalon." He cheerfully said the difficult word for her.   
  
"Yeah, that!"  
  
He placed the Bible back on the table and reached for the black leather-bound Tome leafed in gold. On the front of the ancient book were two dragons entwined around a Gargoyle. "This is a very old book known as the Tome of Tacitus. It is the history and magick of all Gargoyle Clans. It is the sacred text, a holy book like the Human's Bible, that tells us of our goddess."  
  
"Uncle Alex says that there are no such things as gods, just Children of Obi-One-Kinobee pretending to be gods." Alex folded her arms in defiance.  
  
"That's Children of Oberon, Avalon." Goliath took the tome and opened it. "Alex needs to find his own path and his own faith. But, did you know that there was a Gargoyle present at the birth of Jesus?"  
  
"Like Grandma told me about Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny?" Avalon asked excitedly. Goliath groaned inwardly because his mate, Elisa, had filled the hatchling's mind with foolish figments of imagination. "She said that Gargoyles know them too!"  
  
"Er....Jesus...Yeshua to our clan, is much more important that Santa or the Easter Bunny." He tread carefully not to destroy the young hatchling's dreams. "He has allowed us a place in Heaven alongside Humans. It is written in the Tome that Gargoyle and Human alike shall be one in His presence. But, let me tell you about this particular story."  
  
"Grandpa, Aunt Fox says that Jesus never lived." She sniffed. "Is that true?"  
  
"Fox isn't always right." He growled. "Let me read to you the story and you decide for yourself. All right, Poppet?"  
  
The little blue hatchling folded cerise wings about her. Her bright green eyes were locked eagerly onto the Tome Of Tacitus. Goliath brushed striking scarlet hair from his view so that he could read her words from the book. He gently turned to the first page and cleared his throat. His resonating baritone reverberated throughout the library. "In the times of Caesar Augustus....."  
  
******************  
  
In the times of Caesar Augustus, one of the Host was sent unto a city in Galilee named Nazareth to a virgin betrothed to a man named Joseph of the House of David. The virgin's name was Mary.  
  
And the angel came in unto her and said, "Hail, thou that are highly favored, the Lord is with the: blessed art thou amongst women."  
  
And then she saw the glorious Host, she was troubled at his saying and cast in her mind what manner of salutation this should be.  
  
"Fear not, Mary: for thou hast found favor with God. Behold, thou shalt conceive in thy womb and bring forth a son and shalt call his name Jesus. He shall be great and shall be called the Son of the Highest. The Lord God shall give unto him the throne of his father David. He shall reign over the house of Jacob forever and his kingdom shall not know an end."  
  
Mary asked of the angel, "How shall this be, seeing I know not a man?"  
  
And Gabriel's words soothed her troubled mind. "The Holy Ghost shall come upon the, and the power of the Highest shall overshadow thee. Therefore also that holy thing which shall be born of thee shall be called the Son Of God."  
  
Now the birth of Jesus Christ was on this wise: it came to pass that the betrothed virgin found herself with child of the Holy Ghost. She and Joseph had yet not known one another when this news became was revealed unto him.  
  
Joseph, being a just man, and not willing to make her a public example, was minded to put her away privily and dissolve their betrothal betwixt them rather than before their clan.  
  
But while he thought on these things, behold the angel of the Lord appeared unto him in a dream. "Joseph, thou son of David, fear not to take unto Mary thy lifemate: for that which is conceived in her is of the Holy Ghost. She shall bring forth a son, and thou shalt call his name Jesus. He shall save his people from their sins."  
  
Now all this was done, that it might be fulfilled which was spoken of the Lord by the prophet say, "Behold, a virgin shall be with child, and shall bring for a son. They shall call his name Emmanuel which means 'God is with us.'  
  
Then Joseph being raised from slumber did as the Angel of the Lord had bidden him and took unto him his lifemate. And they knew one another not till she brought forth her firstborn son: and called him Jesus.  
  
***********  
  
And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Emperor Caesar Augustus that the world shall be taxed and a census taken.  
  
This first enrollment, when Quirininius was indeed governor of Syria. So was it declared that all were to be enrolled in the city of each one's birth.  
  
And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth into Judaea unto the city of David. He and his clan made their way forth into Bethlehem because the birthright of majestic lineage flowed through his veins. He took his betrothed, Mary, his espoused mate who was heavy with child.  
  
And whilst in the city of David came forth her babe, a son brought into the world of men. She clad him in swaddling clothes and laid him a manger: for there was no room for them in the inn.  
  
And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night.  
  
And lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them and the glory of the Lord shone around them: and there were fearful.  
  
And the angel said unto them, "Fear not: for, behold, I bring you tidings of great joy which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign to you: Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger."  
  
And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God and singing, "Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace goodwill toward men."  
  
Thus, it came to pas as the angels were gone away from them into heaven, the shepherds said to one another, "Let us now go even unto Bethlehem and see that this thing which is come to pass which the Lord hath made known to us."  
  
And they came with haste and found Mary, Joseph, and the blessed babe lying in a manger.  
  
And when they had seen the naissance of the Brightchild lying in a manger.  
  
When they laid eyes upon the Brightchild, the shepherds made it known to others of His blessed birth. And all heard it marveled the things told by the shepherds.  
  
But Mary kept these things and pondered them in her heart.  
  
The shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all the things that they had heard and seen, as it was told unto them.  
  
************  
Upon the dusty road unto Bethlehem so traveled a lone Sybil and prophet of the Dragon goddess, Skylaris; she who was also the handmaiden of the Lord God. She brought forth the Children Of Stone to combat the evil legions that preyed upon Children of Gaia.  
  
The Lord Most High summoned his draconic angel to His throne in Heaven and saith unto her, "Skylaris, sister of Gabriel and matriarch of your DeMahri, I send forth into the world a son. He shall be the savior of souls, and the Bridge Between Chasms. He shall be called Emmanuel."  
  
"Glory be to God in the Highest." All DeMahri of the Lord's Handmaiden sang that night to the starlit skies and the majesty of Heaven.  
  
"Daughter mine, return thee now to the furtherest skies of the cosmos and bring forth the brilliant light of thy innermost heart, Thubin. Be it ablaze in the skies so that that it may be an portent for those wishing to know of my beloved Son."  
  
"My Lord, O God, I gladly do this. Prithee, I beseech thee, to be kind to my children and let them know the glory of Your Son."  
  
The Lord saith unto his Daughter and Handmaiden, "Let forth your roar into the Heavens. Whilst the virgin is heavy with child, none of thy children shall dwell slumbering in stone be it brightest dark or darkest night. Lo, so shall I send one an angel to guide a Sybil amongst them to the side of he who is my Beloved Son."  
  
"Blessed Be, O My Father and God Most High. I shall do as thee bid me."  
  
"Bring forth the gift of this Brightchild to your people. That whosoever amongst them believeth in him shall not know the Summerlands, but shall walk with Me along the rivers of Heaven. Let him be called amongst your people Yeshua the Brightchild."  
  
"So mote it be, All-Father." The Dragon goddess thus left the Glory of the Lord and went forth from Heaven into the universe and brought about all the he bade her to do.  
  
Thus, it came to pass that the Dragoness let forth her great fires unto heaven and brought about the blazing of her innermost heart, Thubin. And lo, it appeared into the heavens to shepherds, Magi, and Children Of Stone as a beacon to the Brightchild.  
  
************  
  
An Angel of the Lord walked amongst the caves of Clan Septimus in the foothills of Judaea. At dusk when the Children of Stone broke free from their stone slumber, the Angel appeared to Tacitus Ceruleus of Clan Septimus. Being of a warrior nature and truly afraid of the glorious sight before him, he cloaked his wings about him and greeted the Angel.  
  
"Well met!" Saith he unto the Angel of the Lord.  
  
"Lo, Child Of Stone and Sybil of the Lord's Daughter and Handmaiden, I bid thee piece. I bring thee tidings of great joy. For born to a virgin of the House that thou doest protect is a Son. Ye shall write of this Brightchild and serve him all your days. So shall he be called amongst thy people, Yeshua the Brightchild. Go thee now to Bethlehem and thou shalt find the babe clad in swaddling clothing and lying in a manger. Remain at his side for his life and write of his ways and words. Bring forth his love to your clan and all your people. So doth saith the Lord thy God and thy All-Father."  
  
And the Sybil of Skylaris left his clan that night and journeyed forth to Bethlehem to worship the Brightchild. As bade him by his All-Father, so did the Child of Stone remain by the side of Yeshua all of his days and venture forth into the world at his side. He scripted the words spoken by Yeshua and brought them to all Children of Stone.  
  
*******************  
Now when the Brightchild was born in Bethlehem of Judaea in the days of Herod the king, behold, there came the Magi and the Sybil of Skylaris, Tacitus, from the east to Jerusalem.  
  
Thus they inquired with the monarch within his palace. "Where is he that is born King of the Jews? We have seen his star to the east and are come to worship him."  
  
When King Herod had heard these things, he was troubled and all Jerusalem with him.  
  
He gathered about him all the child priests and scribes of the people together. He demanded they tell him where the Brightchild be born. He asked the Sybil, "What say ye, auger of the Lords' Handmaiden?"  
  
"I presume not to know the Lord's Will as though I were him, O King. But I know that the Heart of Skylaris shines brightly in the heavens this night as an omen of goodwill between our clans."  
  
And thus, the priests gathered about their King and saith unto him, "In Bethlehem of Judaea, for thus it is written by the prophet, 'And thou Bethlehem, in the land of Judah, art not the least among the princes of Judah: for out of thee shall come a Governor, that shall rule my people Israel." The priests and scribes said unto him.  
  
Herod, when he had privily called the Magi, queried of them diligently what time the star appeared. Then he sent them to Bethlehem and bade them, "Go and search diligently for the Brightchild. When ye have found him, bring me word again, that I may come and worship him also."  
  
When they heard the king they went their way; and lo, the star, which they had seen in the East, enter before them, till it came to rest over the place where be the child. When the Magi saw the star they rejoiced with exceeding boundless elation.  
  
Entering the house, they saw the young child with Mary and fell down and worshipped him. They brought forth their chests of treasure and opened them before the Brightchild and his clan. The four Magi presented unto him gifts of gold, frankincense, and myrrh. Tacitus, a humble Sybil of the Dragon, presented unto the Brightchild shards of stone skin that foretold of his eternal covenant with all who believed upon him.  
  
Because of Divine warning in a dream that should not return to Herod, they departed into their own country by another course. For it was the clan Septimus of Tacitus' rookery mates and brethren that returned them to their own lands.  
  
  
***********  
  
Goliath carefully closed the large tome and laid it on the table beside the recliner. His ten-year-old granddaughter slept soundly in his lap. He carefully gathered her into his arms and used his tail to propel himself to his feet. Just at that moment, Elisa looked into the library and saw her mate tenderly cradling their granddaughter.  
  
Elisa studied her mate. How little he had changed over the decades. Only recently had his sable hair shown a few errant strands of silver at the temple. The lines of leadership had etched themselves lightly into his lavender skin. She looked longingly into a cheval that stood near the fire. Time had made her dark hair salt and pepper. Her dark skin retained the smoothness of its youth. She pushed her glasses up so they sat more comfortably on her nose. She gave her mate a huge smile.  
  
"What story did you read Avalon tonight?" She spoke softly so not to rouse the sleeping hatchling.  
  
"I read her a Christmas story." He gave her a wink. "I read her the true one."  
  
"That's a matter of opinion, Big Guy." She stared at him with her hands defiantly on her hips. "I just think that one version had a few editing mistakes."  
  
Elisa looked at her watch and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't make it home sooner. The Mayor's been riding my backside to increase beat cops on the streets and I had to file a report with him in triplicate."  
  
"Do not worry, My Love." Goliath's tail swept away a loose argent tendril that fell from Elisa's chignon. "I understand that your duties as Captain require your full attention."  
  
"It'll be sunrise soon." Disappointment crept into her voice. "I wanted to spend some time with you and play with Avalon."  
  
"You can tonight, Elisa, when we open Christmas presents." He brought his brow to hers and planted a kiss on her cheek. "You need your sleep as do we. Walk with us to the parapets?"  
  
"Wild horses couldn't drag me away, Goliath." She walked beside him to the highest point of Castle Wyvern.  
  
The others in the clan assumed their positions. Broadway and Angela posed fiercely along the perimeter. Brooklyn and Lexington perched in their usual spots. Elisa and Goliath's son, Darius, unfurled copper and ebony wings to greet the don. Goliath knelt with Avalon still asleep in his arms.  
  
"Until Twilight descends, My Elisa." He spoke gently to his ladylove.  
  
"I'll see you tonight." She smiled. She watched as lavender skin became solid granite when the first golden rays of dawn washed over the clan.  
  
And a little blue gargoyle lass dreamt of angels, Gargoyles, and the Brightchild. In slumber a sweet smile grace her features. Elisa knew that it was going to be a very good Christmas indeed.  
  
-Fini 


End file.
